Really Love You
by JinChubby
Summary: No Summary / Just Read / If You Like, Review Please / VJin / And All BTS Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Really Love You**

**Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

**Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

**Park Ji Min x Min Yoongi**

**Kim Nam Joon**

**YAOI , Hurt/Comfort**

**1st fanfict with BTS Pairing**

**This Story is MINE, DO NOT COPY Please :)**

**NO BASHING**

**Author POV**

Lima orang namja berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah mereka. Tiga orang namja berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum pada siswa perempuan yang menyapa mereka. Sementara dua lainnya berjalan tanpa peduli pada sekitar.

Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Lima orang siswa populer dikalangan siswa Asia Pacific International School. Mereka sangat diidolakan oleh semua siswa yang bersekolah disana. Bahkan guru pun juga.

Kim Seok Jin, Min Yoon Gi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jung Kook. Itulah nama lengkap mereka.

Min Yoon Gi dan Jeon Jung Kook, adalah namja manis dan imut yang sangat ramah. Dan jangan lupakan Jung Kook yang masih dibilang polos karena usianya paling kecil diantara yang lain.

Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin. Selain tampan, kedua namja ini juga populer karena kemampuan dance mereka. Jung Hoseok, adalah seorang namja yang sedikit tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya dan jarang tersenyum. Namun jika sudah menyangkut tentang kekasihnya, ia akan sangat perhatian dan akan senantiasa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Berbeda dengan Park Jimin. Ia akan tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Tapi ia akan berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang menakutkan jika ada yang berani mengganggu kekasihnya.

Ya, mereka sudah memilikki kekasih. Jung Hoseok adalah kekasih Jeon Jung Kook, sedangkan Park Jimin kekasih dari Min Yoon Gi. Walaupun Yoon Gi lebih tua tiga tagun dari Jimin, itu semua tidak menghalangi perasaan mereka.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Seok Jin. Namja tampan ini yang paling banyak penggemarnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, sikap dingin dan acuhnya sama sekali tidak pernah hilang. Sudah banyak siswa yang ditolak olehnya. Namun entahlah, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, banyak sekali yang masih mengidolakannya.

" Hyung, aku ke kelas duluan ya. " salah satu dari mereka berucap.

Keempatnya pun serentak menoleh pada si kecil Jung Kook.

Hoseok tersenyum. " Mau ku antar? " tanyanya.

Jung Kook menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. " Aniyo hyung. Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkanmu hyung. Kelasku agak jauh dari kelasmu dan Ji Min hyung. "

" Ya sudah. Istirahat nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Hati-hati ya. " Hoseok berucap sambil mencubit kecil pipi Jung Kook. Jung Kook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Aku sudah besar hyung. Sudahlah, aku duluan. Annyeong hyungdeul. Sampai jumpa dijam istirahat nanti. " pamitnya dan mulai berlari kecil menuju kelasnya setelah mendapat anggukkan dan senyuman dari padar hyungdeulnya.

" Jung Kook-ah! Jangan berlari seperti itu! " Yoon Gi berteriak memperingatkan.

Sementara yang lain hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Jung Kook.

" Katanya sudah besar. Tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil. " celetuk Jimin.

" Sudahlah, Jimin-ah, ayo kita ke kelas. " ajak Hoseok yang sudah kembali ke raut wajah semula.

Jimin mengangguk lalu beralih menatap Yoon Gi dan tersenyum lembut.

" Hyung, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Istirahat nanti aku akan ke kelasmu. " katanya.

Yoon Gi tersenyum. " Ne Jiminnie. " jawabnya.

Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar panggilan itu. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jimin, sifat manja Yoon Gi keluar.

" Kajja! Palli! " Hoseok menarik tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya menuju kelas mereka.

" Sebaiknya kita juga masuk, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. " kali ini Jin yang bersuara. Ia berjalan mendahului Yoon Gi dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya.

**ooOOoo**

Seorang namja manis menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil milik ayahnya. Ia menatap kagum gedung besar dihadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sekolah barunya.

" Appa, sekolahnya besar sekali. " serunya penuh kagum.

Sang ayah yang sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak.

" Kau suka? " tanya ayahnya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk semangat. " Tentu saja. Kurasa aku akan menyukai sekolah baruku. "

Ia pun menoleh pada ayahnya yang sedang terkekeh.

" Appa, ayo kita masuk. " ajaknya seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Ayahnya mengangguk pelan. " Baiklah, ayo turun. Jangan lupa ambil tasmu itu. " ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Namja itu mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Mengambil tasnya dengan cepat, lalu dengan segera menyusul ayahnya. Mereka pun jalan bersama-sama menuju kantor guru.

**ooOOoo**

" Nah, ini adalah kelasmu Taehyung-ssi. " seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai guru disekolah itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kelas yang diatas pintu terdapat papan bertuliskan X-A .

Taehyung –namja manis yang bersama ayahnya tadi- mengangguk mendengar ucapan salah satu guru barunya.

" Kau tunggu dulu disini sebentar, aku akan memberitahu Mr. Shin dulu. " titahnya sambil tersenyum lalu membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

Setelah tiga menit menunggu, akhirnya ia dipersilahkan masuk. Sementara guru yang tadi mengantarkannya ke kelas, kembali ke ruangannya. Semua siswa yang berada dikelas itu menatapnya dengan kagum. Mereka berpikir, siswa populer di sekolah ini akan bertambah satu lagi, setelah melihat namja manis yang berdiri didepan mereka itu.

" Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Taehyung-ssi. " Mr. Shin mempersilahkan.

Taehyung mengangguk sopan, lalu beralih menatap ke arah siswa dikelas itu.

" Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Kim Taehyung imnida. Bangapseumnida yeorobun. " ucapnya. Setelah itu, terdengar bisik-bisik antusias dari para siswa didalam kelas tersebut.

" Kim Taehyung adalah murid pindahan dari Daegu. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Nah Taehyung-ssi, kau bisa duduk disana. Disamping Jung Kook-ssi. " Mr. Shin –wali kelas tersebut- menunjuk ke arah kanan barisan ketiga dekat jendela kelas. Tempat dimana seorang namja imut sedang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Ne sonsaengnim. Gamsahamnida. " ucapnya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat barunya.

Sambil sesekali tersenyum saat beberapa siswa yang duduk dideretan itu menyapanya dengan ramah.

" Annyeong haseyo. " sapa Taehyung ramah sambil duduk dikursinya.

" Ne, annyeong haseyo. Jung Kook imnida. " balas Jung Kook ramah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Ne, Kim Taehyung imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu. " Taehyung membalas senyuman manis Jung Kook.

" Nado Taehyungie. "

Taehyung mengernyit bingung mendengar panggilang teman pertamanya itu.

" Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu? " tanya Jung Kook.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. " jawabnya.

" Gamsahamnida. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau adalah temanku. " kata Jung Kook dengan antusias.

Sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Teman pertamanya ini lucu juga ternyata.

**ooOOoo**

" Taehyungie, ayo kita ke kantin. " Jung Kook menarik pelan tangan Taehyung yang baru saja memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

" Ne. " jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempatnya.

Ia pasrah saja saat Jung Kook menarik tangannya menuju kantin. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang namja datang menghampiri Jung Kook. Namja itu melirik sesaat ke arah Taehyung lalu kembali menatap Jung Kook.

" Hyung, ku kira kau duluan ke kantin dengan yang lain. " Jung Kook berucap, tangan kanannya masih saja memegang tangan kiri Taehyung.

" Tidak. Aku kan sudah janji tadi untuk kesini. Dan ngomong-ngomong dia siapa? " tanya Hoseok –namja itu- sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya.

Jung Kook tersenyum lebar. " Dia teman baruku hyung. Namanya Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyungie, dia Hoseok. Namjachingu ku. " jawab Jung Kook dengan malu-malu diakhir kalimatnya.

" Annyeong haseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida. " Taehyung memperkenalkan diri.

" Hem. Hoseok imnida. Kajja Kookie, kita ke kantin. " ajak Taehyung seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Jung Kook.

" Eih hyung! Taehyung akan ikut ke kantin. " ucap Jung Kook.

Hoseok yang mengerti segera melepaskan genggamannya. Ia membiarkan namja imutnya itu berjalan duluan sambil menggandeng Taehyung. Sementara dirinya, berjalan dibelakang mereka.

**ooOOoo**

Taehyung menunduk malu saat semua namja yang duduk dihadapannya terus menatapnya. Kecuali seorang namja yang sedari tadi fokus mendengarkan musik lewat ipodnya.

" Dia teman barumu? " tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Jung Kook mengangguk cepat. Ia mengambil kentang goreng milik Jimin dan memakannya.

" Siapa namamu? " kali ini Jimin yang bertanya.

Namja manis itu mengangkat kepalanya. " Kim Taehyung imnida. " jawabnya.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk kecil.

" Ah, kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jimin. "

" Aku Yoongi. " Yoongi tersenyum ramah.

" Ne. Dan Yoongi hyung ini, adalah kekasih Jimin hyung. " celetuk Jung Kook. Ia masih saja mengambil satu per satu kentang goreng milik Jimin.

Mendengar ucapan Jung Kook, kedua pipi Yoongi beremu merah.

" Kookie-ah! " seru Yoongi.

Jung Kook menatap Yoongi dengan wajah polosnya. " Wae hyung? " tanyanya.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menggeleng.

" Aniyo. Gwaenchana. "

Hoseok yang melihat Jin hanya fokus pada ipodnya, menyenggol lengan kiri namja tampan itu dengan pelan.

Jin melirik Hoseok yang menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya. Kedua matanya pun beralih menatap namja manis yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

" Jin imnida. " katanya dan kembali fokus mendengarkan musik.

Yang lain menghela nafas maklum.

" Dia Seok Jin hyung. Dia yang paling tua diantara kami semua. Dan maaf jika sikapnya seperti itu. " jelas Jung Kook.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali beralih menatap Jin yang kini sedang menutup kedua matanya menikmati lagu.

Satu yang diyakini oleh Taehyung.

Ia menyukai namja tampan yang sedang mendengarkan lagu itu.

**ooOOoo**

Taehyung melangkah keluar melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini ia pulang sendiri. Ayahnya tidak bisa menjemput, supir pribadinya sedang sakit, lalu dia sendiri masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus pulang dengan naik bus.

Sesekali ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat siswa lain yang tak dikenal olehnya menyapa. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia bingung. Bari satu hari bersekolah disini, tapi sudah sepertinya sudah banyak sekali yang mengenalnya.

Sesaat ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat hari pertamanya bersekolah. Dia sudah mendapatkanteman-teman yang sangat baik dan ramah. Yah.. kecuali satu orang. Namja yang bernama Seok Jin.

Mengingat Seok Jin, jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai namja tampan nan dingin itu.

" Aish! Jantung ini benar-benar! Berdetaklah dengan normal. " sungutnya.

Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah saat mendapati seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dalam pikirannya berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. Tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan seorang yeoja.

Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Jin yang menatap perempuan didepannya dengan wajah datar, sementara yeoja itu menunduk.

SRET

DEG

Taehyung terdiam kaku saat kedua mata itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Tak lama, Jin berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai lalu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Lama Jin menatap Taehyung. Sampai akhirnya...

CUP

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya saat Jin mencium singkat bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan menunduk. Ditambah dengan tangan kiri Jin yang merangkul pundaknya.

" Jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku sudah punya kekasih. " ucapnya pada yeoja itu.

Mendengar ucapan Jin, membuat yeoja tersebut menangis dan membalikkan badan lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap yeoja itu dengan iba. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya.

" Menyusahkan. " gumam Jin yang masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung.

Namja manis itu menoleh menatap Jin.

" Hm.. hyung, a-apa.. dia tidak apa-apa? " tanya Taehyung ragu.

Jin menoleh padanya, masih dengan wajah yang biasa ditunjukkan olehnya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

" Maaf untuk yang tadi. Lupakan saja. Aku pulang duluan. " ucapnya dan mulai kembali melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

" Lupakan ya? " gumamnya seraya menyentuh bibirnya.

**To Be Continued**

**ooOOoo**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Thank You all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really Love You**

**Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

**Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

**Park Ji Min x Min Yoongi**

**Kim Nam Joon**

**YAOI , Hurt/Comfort**

**1st fanfict with BTS Pairing**

**This Story is MINE, DO NOT COPY Please :)**

**NO BASHING**

**ooOOoo**

**Taehyung POV**

" Na wasseo! " seruku saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepi, tentu saja. Appa sedang bekerja, para maid ku entah berada dimana mereka sekarang. Mungkin sedang istirahat dibelakang? Entahlah, mungkin iya, mengingat sekarang waktunya mereka untuk beristirahat. Hyung masih kuliah. Sedangkan eomma, beliau sudah memutuskan untuk hidup dengan pria pilihannya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu setelah menggugat cerai appa.

Jadi ya sekarang, beginilah nasibku setiap hari. Dari siang hingga hampir makan malam ditemani dengan para maid. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih sangat bersyukur. Karena appa, hyung, dan juga para maidku masih sangat memperhatikanku.

" Aigo! Tuan muda sudah pulang ternyata. " suara Jung ahjumma menyapa indera pendengaranku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lembut. Semenjak eomma pergi dari rumah ini, hanya Jung ahjumma yang boleh mengurus segala keperluan dan kepentinganku. Ia juga yang menggantikan eomma untuk memberikanku kasih sayang seorang ibu. Yah, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi eomma dikehidupanku.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya. " Ne ahjumma. Apa ahjumma dan yang lain sedang istirahat? " tanyaku.

" Ne, kami sedang makan siang dibelakang tuan muda. Sini, biar ahjumma yang membawakan tas tuan muda. Sepertinya berat sekali. " Jung ahjumma berucap seraya mengambil alih tas milikku untuk dibawanya ke kamarku.

" Gamsahamnida ahjumma. " ucapku dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar milikku yang berada dilantai dua.

" Bagaimana dengan sekolah baru anda tuan muda? Apa menyenangkan? " tanya beliau yang berjalan dibelakangku.

Aku langsung tersenyum cerah saat Jung ahjumma bertanya seperti itu. Aku jadi mengingat teman-teman baruku yang sangat menyenangkan.

" Tentu saja ahjumma! Bahkan aku sudah memilikki teman baru. Mereka sangat menyenangkan dan sangat baik. Aku senang bersekolah disana. Sepertinya aku akan nyaman disekolah itu. " jawabku dengan antusias.

Ku dengar Jung ahjumma terkekeh pelan lalu membukakan pintu kamarku. Ia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk duluan. Aku pun masuk dan duduk diatas kasurku.

" Ahjumma bersyukur kalau begitu. Bersyukur karena tuan muda senang dan nyaman disana dengan teman-teman baru. Jika tuan muda senang, ahjumma juga senang. Cha! Sekarang tuan muda istirahat dulu. Jika waktunya makan malam tiba, ahjuma akan memanggil tuan muda. " jelasnya dan keluar dari kamarku setelah sebelumnya menaruh tasku diatas meja belajar.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan merebahkan mulai merebahkan diri. Kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian disekolah tadi. Sampai kurasakan kedua pipi ku memanas saat mengingat Jin hyung mencium singkat bibirku. Tapi setelahnya, menghela nafas berat saat perkataan Jin hyung kembali terngiang ditelingaku.

_" Maaf untuk yang tadi. Lupakan saja... "_

' Aih! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Dan kenapa juga dia berbicara dengan segampang itu, setelah melakukannya padaku? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? ' batinku bertanya.

Lama berkecamuk dengan segala macam pemikiranku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

**ooOOoo**

**Jin POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan diam. Sedikit melirik seorang yeoja peruh baya yang sedang menonton tv diruang keluarga, dan sempat menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lembut –menurutku memuakkan- . tanpa mempedulikan dirinya, aku terus melangkah dan mulai menaikki tangga untuk menuju kamar.

" Jin-ah. " panggilnya.

Aku terdiam ditempatku tanpa menoleh padanya sama sekali. Dapat kupastikan dirinya sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku saat ini.

" Makan sianglah dulu. Aku sudah- "

" Maaf, tapi aku tak lapar. Aku ingin istirahat dan tolong jangan menggangguku. " kataku dengan cepat memotong ucapannya, dan mulai kembali melangkah menuju kamar.

Aku tak peduli dengan dia yang mungkin akan menangis saat mendengar ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari bibirku barusan.

Cklek

BRAK

Dengan sengaja kubanting pintu kamarku sendiri saat aku menutupnya agar ia bisa tahu, betapa aku sangat tidak menyukai dirinya yang dengan tiba-tiba datang dikehidupanku.

Kulempar tas sekolahku ke atas meja belajar dan mulai melangkah ke kasur lalu merebahkan diri disana. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu merindukan eomma ku yang sudah tiada. Aku merindukan kasih sayangnya, aku merindukan perhatiannya, aku juga merindukan usapan sayang eomma saat aku sedang lelah seperti ini.

Yeoja itu, yeoja yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tinggal dirumahku, adalah kekasih appa. Appa mengenalkannya padaku setelah dua tahun kepergian eomma. Appa juga dengan berani membawa dan mengizinkan yeoja itu untuk tinggal disini, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak menyetujuinya. Sampai akhrinya aku membuat satu kesepakatan, yang tadinya ditolak oleh appa.

Kesepakatan itu adalah, yeoja itu boleh tinggal di rumah ini, tapi dengan syarat mereka tidak boleh menikah tanpa persetujuan dariku. Jika mereka menikah tanpa adanya persetujuanku, maka aku akan keluar dari rumah ini.

Dan yah, beginilah akhirnya. Sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu, tapi sampai saat ini aku bahkan tidak pernah menyetujui mereka untuk menikah. Karena aku tidak mau ia menggantikan posisi eomma dikeluarga ini.

Ia baik, tentu saja. Ia menyayangiku, ia memperhatikanku, ia juga mendahulukan kepentingan dan keperluanku. Tapi entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Mungkin karena perasaan appa padanya, sehingga appa melupakan eomma.

" Eomma.. bogoshipeoyo. " gumamku dengan lirih.

**ooOOoo**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

" Jin-ah..! Irreona..! Ayo kita makan malam dulu..! "

Aku mengerjap pelan saat suara yeoja itu terdengar. Melihat sejenak ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Perlahan aku duduk dan menghela nafas pelan.

" Jin-ah..! Appa mu sudah menunggu dibawah..! " panggilnya lagi. Aku mendengus kesal.

" Ne! Turunlah duluan! Aku akan menyusul! " sahutku dengan sedikit berteriak.

" G-geurae, kami tunggu kau dibawah. "

Setelah itu, dapat ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari kamarku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk turun dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarku.

Menatap pantulan wajahku dicermin lalu menghela nafas pelan. Kunyalakan keran air dan mulai membasuh wajahku sebentar lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk putih kecil milikku. Setelahnya, barulah aku mulai turun menyusul mereka –Appa, dan yeoja itu tentu saja- .

**ooOOoo**

**Author POV**

Cklek

" Taehyung-ah.. " panggil seorang namja paruh baya yang baru saja memasukki kamar bernuansa putih tersebut.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang anak bungsunya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung tertidur dengan selimut yang membalutnya, hingga tubuh mungil itu hampir tertutup seluruhnya.

" Taehyung-ah, irreona.. " ucapnya seraya mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh Taehyung.

" Eungh.. "

Taehyung menggeliat lalu mengerjap pelan. Ia menoleh ke tempat dimana sang appa sedang duduk dan tersenyum padanya.

" Appa, sudah pulang? " tanya Taehyung sambil duduk diatas kasurnya.

Namja paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan. " Tentu saja. Jika appa belum pulang, maka siapa yang sedang didepanmu sekarang, eoh? " tangan kanan sang appa terjulur untuk mengusak rambutnya.

" Baiklah. Sekarang cepat cuci wajahmu, lalu turun dan kita makan malam bersama. Hyung'mu sudah menunggu. "

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. " Ne appa. " jawabnya dengan suara yang serak. Khas orang bangun tidur.

" Kalau begitu, appa dan hyung'mu menunggu di ruang makan. "

Setelahnya, namja paruh baya tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya dan berajalan keluar menuju ruang makan. Tempat dimana anak sulungnya sudah menunggu.

**ooOOoo**

" Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Jin-ah? " suara berat tuan Kim terdengar memecah keheningan saat keluarga tersebut tengah menyantap makan malam mereka.

" Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama, dan biasa saja. " jawab namja tampan itu tanpa menatap ayahnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari anaknya, tuan Kim hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia menghentikan suapannya dan beralih menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Tidak bisakah kau memberikan jawaban yang berbeda? Appa bosan mendengarnya. Dan lagi, apakah kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat kehidupan sekolahmu menjadi menarik? Apa tidak ada satu hal pun lagi yang bisa kau jadikan semangat dalam bersekolah? Semenjak eomma'mu meninggal, prestasi sekolahmu jadi berhenti Seok Jin-ah. Kau juga jadi tidak bersemangat untuk bersekolah. Appa.. seperti kehilangan sosokmu yang appa kenal, Seok Jin-ah. " tuan Kim berujar lirih.

Seok Jin menghentikan acara makannya. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang digunakannya untuk menjadi alat makan diatas piring, lalu meminum air putihnya.

" Kurasa selama ini prestasiku sudah cukup. Dan satu hal lagi, appa salah jika mengatakan 'semenjak eomma meninggal' . Tapi yang benar adalah.. " Seok Jin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak lalu menatap tajam pada yeoja yang duduk disebelah kanan tuan Kim.

" Semenjak DIA datang ke kehidupan appa, dan juga kehidupanku. " lanjut Seok Jin sedikit menekankan kata 'Dia' dalam kalimatnya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat yeoja tersebut menggenggam erat kedua alat makannya sambil menunduk.

" Seok Jin-ah, bisakah kau- "

GREET

" Aku selesai. Aku kembali ke kamar duluan. Selamat malam. " kata Jin cepat memotong ucapan appa'nya.

Ia pun mulai berjalan menaikki anak tangga satu per satu, hingga sampai ke kamarnya. Lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur empuknya dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

" Eomma... jaljayo. " gumamnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

**ooOOoo**

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Taehyung yang saat itu sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya, menoleh ke arah pintu kamar saat seseorang mengetuk benda persegi panjang tersebut.

" Taehyung-ah.. hyung boleh masuk? " tanya seorang namja dengan suara bassnya dari luar.

" Ne hyung..! Masuk saja..! Pintunya tidak dikunci..! " jawab Taehyung setengah berteriak, agar hyung'nya dapat mendengar.

Cklek

Pintu kamarnyapun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum –menampakkan kedua dimplenya- .

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, eoh? " suara bass itu kembali terdengar.

" Hanya iseng saja. Lagipula langit malamnya bagus. Malam ini banyak sekali bintang. " namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bintang sambil tersenyum.

Namun tak lama, senyum itu luntur. Tergantikan dengan padangan sendunya. Namjoon –sang hyung- mengernyit bingung melihat raut wajah adiknya.

" Wae Taehyung-ah? "

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan lalu menunduk. Poninya hampir menutupi kedua matanya.

" Aku merindukan eomma. " ucapnya lirih.

Mendengarnya, membuat Namjoon mengelus sayang kepala adiknya. Ia mengerti perasaan Taehyung. Walaupun ia juga bersedih mengingat sang eomma yang lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka, tapi Taehyung lah yang paling terpuruk disini.

Itu dikarenakan Taehyung lah yang paling dekat dengan sang eomma. Hingga saat perceraian itu tiba, Taehyung bahkan sempat tak ingin melakukan apapun selama dua minggu. Ia hanya berdiam diri didalam kamarnya. Menangis dan terus menggumamkan kata 'eomma' . Ia juga sempat jatuh sakit.

" Hyung juga merindukan eomma. Tapi kita bisa apa Taehyung? Eomma lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan namja pilihannya yang lain. Mungkin ini sudah jalan takdir yang harus keluarga kita lalui. Tak ada gunanya bersedih terus. Lebih baik, kita doakan eomma saja. Supaya eomma bisa bahagia dengan namja pilihannya itu. Arratchi? " Namjoon memberi nasihat.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum. Hyung'nya ini memang sangat bijak. Persis seperti appa'nya.

" Gomawo hyung. "

" Ne. Ah ya! Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu? Apakah menyenangkan? " tanya Namjoon berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

" Sangat hyung! Hyung tahu? Bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan teman-teman yang sangat baik. Mereka mau menerimaku sebagai teman baru mereka hyung. Kurasa aku akan nyaman bersekolah disana. " jelas Taehyung dengan antusias.

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya. " Arasseo. Jika kau senang, hyung juga senang. "

" Tapi.. ada satu orang yang terlihat sangat dingin dan juga sedikit.. menyebalkan. " lanjut Taehyung.

" Jinjja? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? " tanya Namjoon –lagi- . Ia sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan adik manisnya itu.

" Hm.. kata teman-teman yang lain, sikapnya memang seperti itu. Entahlah, aku belum berani bertanya. Aku ini kan masih anak baru disekolah itu hyung. "

" Lalu, dia itu seperti apa orangnya? "

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. " Humm.. dia itu tinggi, kedua matanya sedikit tajam, suka mendengarkan lagu, dan.. dia itu, tampan. " sat mengatakan hal yang terakhir, kedua pipi Taehyung sedikit merona.

Namjoon memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap lekat wajah adiknya. Walaupun Taehyung sedang menunduk, Namjoon tetap bisa melihat rona samar itu. Ia mulai tersenyum jahil.

" Eih~ .. jangan bilang kau menyukainya. " goda Namjoon. Ia menaik turunkan kedua alisnya jahil.

Wajah Taehyung semakin memerah mendengar godaan itu.

" Hahahaha... wah! Uri dongsaengie sudah besar ternyata. Haha.. "

Taehyung merengut sebal. Hyung satu-satunya ini senang sekali menggodanya.

" Aish! Hyung berhentilah tertawa! " serunya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Namjoon pun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sang adik disertai dengan senyuman.

" Menyukai seseorang itu wajar Taehyung-ah. Setiap orang berhak merasakannya. Termasuk kau. "

" Hyung. "

" Tapi ingat! Jangan jadikan rasa sukamu itu menjadi rasa yang sangat berlebihan dan berakhir dengan obsesi. Tapi, jadikanlah rasa sukamu itu sebagai anugerah yang sangat indah bagimu. Biarlah rasa sukamu itu berkembang dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Sayangi dia dengan cara yang sewajarnya, dan.. yang satu ini harus kau ingat. Kau memang menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memilikkinya. Aratchi? " Namjoon memberi nasihat.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya mengangguk.

" Geurae! Hyung tidur duluan kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu lama diluar, udara sangat dingin. Nanti kau sakit. Sudah ya, hyung kembali ke kamar. " ucap Namjoon dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih setia berdiri disana.

Sepeninggal hyung'nya, Taehyung kembali mendongak untuk menatap bintang sambil memikirkan nasihat hyung'nya tadi.

_" Kau memang menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memilikkinya. "_ hanya kalimat itu yang benar-benar dipikirkan olehnya.

**ooOOoo**

" Pagi semuanya...! " suara riang dan ceria itu kudengar saat Jung Kook memasukki kelas dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah imutnya, dan dibalas dengan serempak oleh seluruh siswa dikelas ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya itu. Dia benar-benar mirip sekali dengan anak kecil.

" Ah! Taehyungie sudah sampai duluan ternyata. Pagi Taehyungie. " sapanya setelah dia sampai disampingku.

" Ne, pagi Jung Kook. " balasku.

" Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Apa kau membawa bajunya? " tanya dirinya seraya duduk ditempatnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

" Baguslah. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pelajaran olahraga. " ucapnya –masih dengan tersenyum senang- .

" Memangnya kenapa? " tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menoleh padaku. " Karena disaat jam pelajaran olahraga, Hoseok hyung akan terus menatap kearah lapangan, dan memperhatikanku. " jawabnya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti.

Dan tak lama, bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai duduk untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

**Author POV**

Jam pelajaran olahraga dikelas Taehyung pun mulai berjalan. Seluruh siswa dikelas itu pun sudah berada dilapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran tersebut dengan semangat.

Dan hari ini, mereka akan bermain basket. Jung Kook sempat semberut saat mengetahui mereka akan bermain basket. Itu dikarenakan mereka akan memakai lapangan basket yang letaknya didalam ruangan.

Mereka dibagi menjadi empat kelompok. Kelompok pertama akan bertanding dengan kelompok kedua. Sedangkan kelompok ketiga akan bertanding dengan kelompok keempat.

Taehyung dan Jung Kook bersorak girang saat mereka ditempatkan disatu kelompok. Mereka masuk ke kelompok ketiga. Itu tandanya, sebelum bermain mereka diperbolehkan untuk duduk ditepi lapangan.

" Aish! Aku masih kesal karena kita harus bermain basket hari ini. " Jung Kook berucap kesal.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Gwaenchana Jung Kook-ah, kau kan bisa bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung di jam istirahat nanti. " katanya.

Baru saja Jung Kook ingin kembali berucap, kedua matanya berbinar dan senyum kembali mengembang diwajahnya. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengernyit bingung.

Ada apa dengan teman imutnya ini?

" Taehyungie, lihat ke belakangmu. " ucap Jung Kook yang sedang menatap ke arah belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung mengikutinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang namja sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Sontak saja hal itu menjadi perhatian bagi para siswa yang sedang mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga tersebut.

" Hoseok hyung! " panggil Jung Kook saat kedua namja itu sudah berada didekat mereka.

Hoseok –salah satu dari kedua namja itu- tersenyum lembut pada Jung Kook seraya duduk disampingnya. Sementara namja yang satunya lagi, duduk disamping Taehyung sambil mendengarkan musik.

" Hyung kenapa bisa berada disini? Hyung membolos ya? " tanya Jung Kook seraya memicingkan kedua matanya.

Hoseok menggeleng. " Han saenim tidak masuk. Jadi daripada aku mati kebosanan didalam kelas tanpa mengerjakan apapun, lebih baik aku kesini. "

" Oh begitu. Lalu Jin hyung? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? " tanya Jung Kook –lagi- sambil menatap namja tampan yang sedang duduk diam disamping Taehyung.

" Nah, kalau dia baru namanya membolos. " celetuk Hoseok.

Selama menunggu kelompok mereka bertanding, sepasang kekasih itu asyik dengan dunia mereka. Tanpa tahu bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung berdoa dalam hati agar jantungnya berdegup dengan normal. Dan jangan lupakan dirinya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

' Priiit..! ' suara pluit menggema diruang lapangan basket itu. Menandakan pertandingan pertama selesai.

" Baiklah! Pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh kelompok kedua. Sekarang kelompok ketiga dan keempat, silahkan masuk lapangan. " perintah Choi sonsaengnim.

Taehyung dan Jung Kook pun berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan melangkah masuk ke lapangan. Setelah menentukan siapa kapten basket dari masing-masing kelompok, mereka pun siap bermain.

Choi sonsaengnim membunyikan pluitnya. Permainan pun dimulai.

Tak lama, kelompok ketiga bersorak senang karena berhasil memimpin pertandingan. Hoseok bertepuk tangan seraya meneriakkan nama Jung Kook, sedangkan Jin terus menatap pada satu arah. Ah! Satu namja lebih tepatnya.

Sampai akhirnya..

" Taehyung awas! " teriak salah satu siswa disana saat melihat bsaket dilempar dengan sangat kencang ke arah namja manis itu.

Taehyung yang sedang sibuk menjaga salah satu lawannya, menoleh ke belakang dan..

BUGH

Bola basket itu mengenai kepala Taehyung dengan keras, dan menyebabkan ia jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

" Taehyungie/Taehyung! " Jung Kook dan yang lainnya segera berlari mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Begitu juga dengan dua namja tampan yang sedari tadi duduk menyaksikan.

" Taehyungie! Ya! Irreona! " panggil Jung Kook seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung.

Nihil! Taehyung sama sekali tidak membuka kedua matanya.

" Lebih baik kita membawanya ke UKS. " Choi sonsaengnim bersuara.

" Biar aku saja yang membawanya. " suara berasal dari samping Hoseok.

Hoseok pun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Jin –namja yang bersuara tadi- menggendong Taehyung menuju UKS. Setelahnya, Choi sonsaengnim kembali menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk melanjutkan permainan.

" Aku yang salah dengar, atau memang suara Jin hyung tadi terdengar khawatir? " tanya Jung Kook bingung. Ia lalu melangkah untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan, untuk masalah Taehyung, ia akan menjenguknya nanti. Yang penting sudah ada Jin yang menjaga temannya itu.

Sementara kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

**ooOOoo**

Seok Jin merebahkan Taehyung diatas ranjang UKS. Namja tampan itu segera beralih menuju lemari penyimpanan obat dan mengambil beberapa tisu. Ia kembali menghampiri Taehyung dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung namja manis itu.

Setelahnya, ia menatap wajah manis Taehyung yang sedikit pucat. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan membenarkan poni Taehyung dengan pelan.

Namja manis ini, mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya.

**ooOOoo**

**TBC**

**Aku Update :D**

**Gamsahamnida bagi sudah yang mau review :)**

**Aku gak bisa balas satu-satu :D**

**Jeongmal mianhae ya :(**

**Review selanjutnya bakal aku balas deh..**

**Hehehe**

**RnR juseyoooo :D**

**See you ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really Love You**

**Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

**Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

**Park Ji Min x Min Yoongi**

**Kim Nam Joon**

**YAOI , Hurt/Comfort**

**1st fanfict with BTS Pairing**

**This Story is MINE, DO NOT COPY Please :)**

**NO BASHING**

**ooOOoo**

**Jin Pov**

Namja ini, namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung. Wajahnya mirip dengan namja yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Mungkin dia sudah bertunangan dengan namja lain pilihan orang tuanya.

Ya, dia dijodohkan oleh anak dari rekan bisnis appa'nya. Sehingga dia dengan rela memutuskan hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan selama dua tahun. Dengan semua keputusannya itu, tentu saja aku marah. Tapi sampai sekarang ini aku bahkan masih belum bisa melupakannya.

" Eungh.. "

Lenguhan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Segera kutarik tangan kananku yang sedari tadi membenarkan letak poninya dan berdeham pelan.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang mengerjap dan berdesis pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

" Appo. " gumamnya pelan yang masih dapat kudengar.

" Istirahatlah. " kataku.

Dia melihatku, lalu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi memegang kepala dan mulai mencoba bangun dari tempatnya.

" Ck! Istirahat saja. " suruhku sambil menahannya untuk bangun.

" Tapi.. pelajarannya bagaimana? "

" Jangan memaksakan. Wajahmu pucat, dan aku tahu kepalamu masih sakit. "

Aku duduk kembali setelah berhasil membuatnya untuk tetap berbaring. Kulirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang UKS ini, dan sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Itu berarti sebentar lagi akan istirahat. Kedua mataku kembali melihatnya yang sedang menatapku.

DEG

Bahkan tatapan matanya sama.

" H-hyung. " panggilnya.

" Ne? "

" Hm.. g-gamsahamnida, sudah.. menolongku. " ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Cheonma. Dan tolong jangan berkata formal seperti itu padaku. "

" Wae? "

Aku menghela nafas pelan.

" Bicara dengan biasa saja. Aku lebih suka seperti itu. " jelasku.

Dapat kulihat dia mengangguk.

" Hyung.. tidak kembali ke kelas? Apa.. tidak akan terkena hukuman? "

" Tidak. Siapa yang berani menghukumku? Lagipula sebentar lagi istirahat. Jadi lebih baik aku disini, yang lain pasti akan datang. " kataku.

Ya. Siapa yang berani menghukumku? Semua guru di sekolah ini kupikir sama. Penjilat. Dan berhubung appa adalah penyumbang terbesar sewaktu sekolah ini dibangun, jadi mereka bersikap baik padaku. Hanya sebatas mencari muka saja sebenarnya.

Lima menit kemudian bel istirahat terdengar. Setelah itu, disusul dengan beberapa derap langkah kaki, lalu pintu UKS terbuka. Memperlihatkan lima orang namja yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kami.

" Kalian cepat sekali datangnya. " kataku.

Jimin menunjuk Jung Kook yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung.

" Bocah itu sengaja datang ke kelas kami lebih awal dari bel istirahat. Dia bilang ingin melihat keadaan Taehyung. " jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kebiasaan dari Jung Kook. Meskipun dia yang paling muda dari kami, dan sikapnya yang bisa dibilang masih polos, tapi dia sangat perhatian.

" Taehyungie gwaenchana? "

Aku melihatnya yang sedang menatap Taehyung dengan khawatir.

" Ne, gwaenchana Jong Kook-ah. " jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

**Author Pov**

Jung Kook memegang kepala Taehyung yang tadi terkena lemparan bola.

" Kepalamu apa masih sakit? "

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. " Geundae gwaenchana. Kkeokjeongma. "

" Hm.. kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan saja? Perutku sudah lapar sekali. Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan. " Yoongi bersuara. Ia memegang perutnya yang sedari tadi pagi belum terisi makanan apapun.

" Baiklah. Kita makan di tempat rahasia kita saja bagaimana? Biar Taehyung juga bisa beristirahat disana. Yah.. mengingat peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan makan disini. "

Yang lain mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jimin.

" Geurae! Ayo, kita beli makan. Setelah itu kita kesana. " ucap Jung Kook riang.

" Hm.. bagaimana jika yang membeli makanannya aku dan Jin hyung saja? Biar cepat. " Hoseok memberi usul.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Jin langsung menoleh pada Hoseok.

" Naega wae? " tanyanya.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan menatapnya. Mengerti dengan tatapan itu, Jin mengangguk perlahan. Yang intinya, Hoseok ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Hanya mereka berdua.

" Kalian ingin pesan apa? " kali ini Jin bertanya seraya menatap semuanya satu per satu.

" Aku pesan makanan yang biasa ku makan saja. Jimin, kau pesan apa? "

Jimin tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. " Sama denganmu saja hyung. " jawabnya.

" Aku ingin tteokbokki dan orange jus saja hyung. Kalau Taehyungie ingin apa? " Jung Kook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Taehyung berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu lapar. Terlebih kepalanya juga masih terasa sedikit pusing karena terkena lemparan bola tadi.

" Aku.. ingin roti dan susu saja. "

Jung Kook mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. " Andwae! Kau harus makan. Hoseok hyung, belikan Taehyungie makanan yang lain ya. "

" Jung Kook-ah, aku tidak lapar. " Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Yang mau tak mau membuat seseorang disana tersenyum tipis karena tingkahnya. Hoseok melirik seseorang itu dengan tatapan datar.

Jung Kook menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

" Kau harus tetap makan. Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kesana. " ajak Jung Kook yang mendapat anggukkan dari para hyungdeul'nya.

**ooOOoo**

" Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu hyung. " Hoseok membuka suaranya saat dirinya dan juga Jin berjalan menuju kantin.

Namja tampan yang berjalan disampingnya itu mengernyit bingung. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hoseok.

" Maksudmu? "

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan. " Yah.. aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Kau menatap Taehyung, sama seperti kau menatap orang itu. Cinta pertamamu hyung. " Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya seraya menatap Jin dengan serius.

Jin terdiam. Jawaban dari Hoseok tadi membuatnya mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Hoseok.

" Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. " ucapnya dan bersiap untuk melangkah kembali. Namun Hoseok menahannya.

" Tidak kau bilang hyung? Hanya perasaanku saja, begitukah? Hyung, kita ini sudah bersahabat selama lima tahun. Aku sudah sangat hafal seperti apa sikap dan sifatmu hyung. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin dapat kau bohongi. " jelasnya.

Jing membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap balik sahabatnya itu.

" Ya, kau benar. Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu dan juga sebaliknya. Lalu kenapa? Apakah salah jika aku menatapnya seperti itu? Dan ada apa denganmu? "

" Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Mungkin mereka memilikki wajah dan sikap yang hampir mirip. Tapi Taehyung dan dia adalah orang yang berbeda. Dan pertanyaanmu yang terakhir tadi, seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku untukmu hyung. "

" Hoseok-ah, kau tahu kan jika aku hanya menatapnya saja? Hanya sebatas menatap. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan sikapku pada Taehyung. Sikapku yang sama saat aku sedang bersama orang itu. "

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. " Berawal dari tatapan, dan sikapmu nanti pada Taehyung akan berubah hyung. Aku yakin itu. "

" Hoseok- "

" Orang itu, memang benar adalah cinta pertamamu. Tapi cintanya padamu hanyalah sebatas rasa kasihan, tidak tulus. Bahkan dia rela meninggalkanmu hanya untuk perjodohan itu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. " ia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

" Sementara Taehyung, kau mungkin tidak bisa melihat dan merasakannya. Tapi aku bisa hyung. Taehyung memilikki perasaan yang tulus padamu. Dan, mungkin kau melihat dia adalah anak yang ceria, sama seperti orang itu. Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia anak yang mudah rapuh. Itu perbedaan mereka. "

" Hoseok-ah, kau- "

" Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini? Berkata seolah aku sangat tahu dirinya? " tanya Hoseok.

Jin terdiam. Ia hanya menunggu Hoseok menjawab.

" Tapi sayang, bukan saatnya kau mengetahui ini hyung. Nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan memberitahumu. Cha! Sekarang kita harus segera membeli pesanan mereka. Aku tidak mau Jung Kook dan Yoongi hyung marah padaku. Mereka sangat seram jika sudah marah. "

Hoseok menepuk pelan pundak kiri Jin dan mulai berjalan mendahului namja tampan itu.

**ooOOoo**

" Wuaahh..!Yeppeuda..! " pekik Taehyung dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Sementara yang lain hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Saat ini, dirinya dan yang lain sudah sampai ditempat rahasia. Sebuah bukit yang berada dibelakang sekolah mereka. Bukit itu dikelilingi dengan rumput hijau, juga beberapa bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah pohon besar nan rindang yang akan membuat seseorang nyaman jika sudah berada dibawah pohon tersebut.

" Kajja! Kita duduk disana. " seru Jung Kook seraya menunjuk pohon tersebut.

Ia menarik Taehyung untuk duduk duluan disana, diikuti Jimin dan Yoongi. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

" Taehyung-ah, berbaringlah. " Yoongi berkata sambil menarik lengan Taehyung untuk berbaring dibawah pohon itu.

Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

" Bagaimana? Nyaman bukan? Ini merupakan tempat pertama kami jika ingin merasakan ketenangan dan melepas penat. Dan kami sangat menyukainya. " jelas Yoongi. Ia kini sudah berbaring disamping kanan Taehyung, dengan paha kekasihnya yang dijadikan alas kepalanya.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Yoongi.

" Apa ada siswa lain yang mengetahui tempat ini selain kalian? "

Yoongi menggeleng. " Eopseo. Hanya kami yang tahu. "

" Wae? " Taehyung bertanya lagi.

" Karena kami tidak ingin ada siswa yang lain yang tahu. Hanya itu saja. Lagipula kami sudah sepakat jika tempat ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia kami. Dan lihat, selain kami beristirahat ditempat ini, kami juga menjaganya supaya tetep terlihat bersih dan sejuk. Bunga-bunga itu juga kami yang merawatnya. " kali ini Jimin yang memberi penjelasan. Namja bermata sipit itu mengelus surai lembut milik Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan menatap lurus ke langit. Memejamkan kedua matanya saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

Tak lama, dua namja yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu pun datang dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi makanan pesanan mereka. Yoongi mulai duduk kembali, diikuti oleh Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk bersila.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Cha! Sekarang lebih baik kita makan. "

Hoseok menyerahkan satu per satu makanan kepada mereka, sesuai dengan pesanan masing-masing. Jin terlihat berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Ini. " ia menyerahkan sekotak susu cokelat dan satu kotak makanan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis. " Gomawo hyung. "

" Ne. " Jin menjawab seadanya. Ia lalu membuka minuman kaleng miliknya dan menenggaknya sekali.

Dilihatnya Taehyung yang sedang menatap isi dari kotak makanan tersebut, tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

" Makanlah, aku tidak tahu kau suka Japchae atau- "

" Aniya! Aku menyukainya. Ini adalah makanan kesukaanku. Hanya saja... " Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya yang tadi memotong perkataan Jin.

Semua yang berada disana menatap ke arahnya.

" Taehyungie, waeyo? " tanya Jung Kook.

" Hanya saja apa Taehyung-ah? " Jimin bersuara.

Tatapan mata Taehyung berubah menjadi sendu. Namja manis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

" Hanya saja.. aku ingat pada eomma. Eomma sering membuatkannya untukku. Aku.. merindukan eomma. Hiks.. " satu isakkan kecil lolos setelah ia dari kedua belah bibir mungilnya.

Yang lain menatapnya dengan sendu. Terutama Jin. Namja dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu terus menatap pada Taehyung, yang kini sudah menangis.

Ia menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang kini juga sedang melihatnya dengan penuh arti.

_" __Dia anak yang mudah rapuh. "_

Sejenak satu kalimat itu kembali terngiang dikedua telinganya.

Yoongi dan Jung Kook mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Yoongi mengusap lembut bahu Taehyung, sedangkan Jung Kook mengusap lengan kanan namja manis yang masih terisak itu.

" Uljima Taehyung-ah. " hanya kata itu saja yang dapat dikatakan oleh Yoongi.

Karena sejujurnya, ia memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi melihat namja manis itu menangis dan terisak, ia jadi merasa ikut sedih.

Sementara Jin, ia hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Dengan kepala yang menunduk dan kedua mata yang kini sudah menatap rerumputan.

Ia juga merasakan, apa yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung.

**Taehyung POV**

" Sampai disini saja hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian. " kataku pada Hoseok hyung dan Jung Kook.

Saat ini, aku sedang diantar pulang oleh mereka. Sebenarnya aku menolak. Tapi Jung Kook memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang dengan naik mobil milik Hoseok hyung. Dia bilang, dia sangat khawatir padaku. Jadi yah.. beginilah akhirnya.

" Tidak Taehyungie. Cepat katakan yang mana rumahmu? "

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Aku menunjuk sebuah rumah putih yang bertingkat dua yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang.

" Itu rumahku. " jawabku.

" Hm? Yang gerbang berwarna hitam dan halaman luas itu? " tanya Jung Kook yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukkan.

Setelahnya, mobil Hoseok hyung pun berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahku.

" Kalian ingin masuk dulu? " tanyaku memberi tawaran.

" Hm.. mungkin lain kali saja Taehyung-ah. Ini sudah sore. " jawab Hoseok hyung setelah melihat jam tangan silver miliknya.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai membuka pintu mobil.

" Gomawo Hoseok hyung, Jung Kook-ah. Sampai jumpa besok, annyeong. "

Aku segera turun dari mobil Hoseok hyung dan menutup kembali pintunya.

" Hati-hati. " peringatku pada mereka seraya melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mobil Hoseok hyung kembali melaju, aku mulai berbalik dan membuka pintu gerbang.

" Kapjagi! " pekikku saat mendapati seorang namja berdiri dibelakangku.

Kuelus dadaku perlahan-lahan seraya menetralkan detak jantungku. Aku sangat terkejut tadi.

" Maaf membuatmu terkejut nak. "

Suara itu membuatku terdiam. Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat seorang namja yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak terlalu tua, sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Aku mengernyit bingung. Siapa ahjussi ini?

" Ahjussi.. nuguya? " tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum. " Ahjussi adalah rekan bisnis appa'mu. Kau bisa memanggil ahjussi dengan- "

" Taehyung-ah...! " itu suara appa.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu rumahku. Disana ada appa yang sedang berdiri dan menatapku dengan.. khawatir?

" Cepatlah masuk...! " appa berteriak.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali melihat pada ahjussi itu. Ia masih tersenyum padaku. Tapi kali ini membuatku merinding.

" Saya masuk dulu ahjussi. " ucapku.

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki ku melewati ahjussi itu. Sementara appa masih berdiam diri disana.

" Masuk dan istirahatlah. Appa akan memanggilmu saat makan malam nanti. " titah appa saat aku sudah berdiri didepan beliau.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Appa mengelus sebentar kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, aku kembali melangkah masuk dan naik menuju kamarku.

**ooOOoo**

" Taehyung-ah. "

Aku menoleh pada appa saat melewati ruang keluarga. Ditepuknya sisi kanan sofa panjang tempat beliau duduk.

" Wae appa? " tanyaku seraya duduk diruang kosong itu.

Appa tersenyum. " Appa ingin kau berjanji satu hal pada appa. "

" Apa itu? " tanyaku bingung.

" Jika ahjussi tadi datang untuk menemui dirimu, tolong jauhi dia. Berikan alasan apa saja agar dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. " jawab appa dengan raut wajah serius.

" Memangnya kenapa appa? Bukankah ahjussi itu rekan bisnis appa? " tanyaku –lagi- .

Aku harus tahu alasannya bukan?

Ku dengar appa menghela nafas berat. Sementara aku hanya diam sambil terus melihat appa yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

" Jadi dia bilang seperti itu padamu ya? Tapi sayangnya dia berbohong Taehyung-ah. Dia bukan rekan bisnis appa nak. "

" Lalu? "

" Dia.. adalah rival bisnis appa. "

Huh? Jika begitu, kenapa ahjussi itu mengatakan jika dia adalah rekan bisnis appa ku?

" Ahjussi itu.. sudah lama menganggap appa adalah musuhnya. Segala cara sudah dilakukannya untuk memenangkan tender. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua tender dimenangkan appa. Sampai tadi siang dia datang menemui appa. Dia bilang, dia bersedia menjadi mitra bisnis appa. "

" Bukankah itu bagus appa? Lalu apa masalahnya? " tanyaku sambil mengernyit bingung.

Appa menghela nafas –lagi- . " Masalahnya adalah dia akan menjadi mitra bisnis appa, tapi dengan satu syarat. "

" Syarat? Syarat apa? "

Pertanyaanku itu membuat appa menoleh ke arahku, lalu memegang kedua bahuku.

" Syaratnya, adalah kau. Dia menginginkanmu Taehyung-ah. "

Aku terpaku ditempat. Bagaimana mungkin ahjussi itu mengajukan syarat seperti itu?

" K-kenapa.. ahjussi itu.. me-menginginkanku? " tanyaku dengan terbata.

" Dua tahun yang lalu, apa kau ingat jika kau pernah menolong seseorang yang hampir tertabrak saat ingin menyeberangi jalan? "

Aku mengangguk. " Ne appa, aku masih mengingatnya. Lalu apa hub- Appa! Jangan bilang jika orang yang ku tolong itu... "

Aku tak melanjutkan perkataanku tadi setelah melihat appa mengangguk pelan.

" Dia orangnya. Dia menyukaimu saat kau menyelamatkannya Taehyung-ah. Sejak saat itu dia mulai mencari segala informasi tentangmu dengan menyewa seorang detektif. Dan ya, dia mengetahui jika kau adalah anakku. Jadi dia menggunakan hal itu untuk.. memanfaatkan keadaan. " jelas appa.

Aku menunduk. Menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Aku bingung sekarang. Aku harus berbuat apa?

" Ahjussi itu sudah gila. " gumamku.

" Ya, dia memang sudah gila karena berani-beraninya menyukaimu. Jadi appa mohon, tolong jauhi ahjussi itu jika dia berusaha untuk menemuimu. Arratchi? "

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan appa. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku juga harus tetap waspada. Aku jadi takut.

" Baiklah. Kau tidurlah sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Dan besok, biar appa yang mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Appa takut namja gila itu akan mendatangimu. "

" Ne appa. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Appa juga cepatlah tidur, aku takut appa jatuh sakit. Jaljayo appa. " kataku sambil tersenyum dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar.

**Author POV**

Taehyung keluar dari dalam mobil milik ayahnya. Dia tersenyum pada sang ayah yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

" Gomawo appa. Cha! Appa cepatlah berangkat ke kantor. Jangan sampai telat. Tidak lucu kan jika seorang Presdir terlambat datang ke kantor. "

Perkataannya membuat sang ayah terkekeh pelan.

" Arasseo, appa akan berangkat setelah melihatmu benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahmu. "

Taehyung mem'poutkan bibirnya. " Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa. Sudah sana cepat berangkat. " ucap Taehyung seraya membuka pintu mobil dibagian kemudi, dan memaksa ayahnya masuk kesana.

" Baiklah, appa akan berangkat. Tapi ingat! Kau harus berhati-hati. " pesan Mr. Kim .

" Siap appa! Hehe.. " jawab Taehyung dan menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut.

" Hati-hati appa. Sampai berjumpa dirumah nanti. "

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya saat mobil hitam itu melaju. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai berbalik untuk masuk ke sekolah dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Sret

Tap.

" Selamat pagi Taehyung. "

Namja manis itu mendongak untuk menatap sang pelaku pencegatan langkahnya. Seketika ia menahan nafas saat mengetahui namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman, namun terlihat menakutkan bagi Taehyung.

" S-selamat pagi a-ahjussi. Kalau begitu, s-saya masuk dulu. Annyeong. "

Setelahnya, Taehyung melangkah dengan cepat dan menjadi berlari, untuk masuk ke dalam gedung yang bertingkat itu. Tanpa mengetahui orang itu mengeluarkan seringainya.

**ooOOoo**

BRUK

" Akh! "

" Aigo! Ya! Kalau jalan itu- Taehyung? "

Taehyung mendongak saat suara seseorang yang tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengannya menyebutkan namanya.

" Jin hyung. " panggil Taehyung sambil mengusap sikutnya yang terasa sakit.

Seok Jin –namja yang juga ikut terjatuh- berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh tadi, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Gomawo hyung, geurigo mianhae.. " ucap Taehyung pelan.

Jin mengangguk. " Gwaenchana. Lain kali berhati-hatilah dan jangan berlari. Aku duluan. " namja tampan itu pun kembali melangkah.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

" Akh! Appo.. " ringisnya saat merasakan kaki kanannya berdenyut sakit.

Jin yang mendengar itu jadi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat ke arah namja manis itu. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang dinding yang berada disebelahnya. Dengan rasa khawatir, ia mendekati Taehyung yang masih meringis kesakitan.

" Gwaenchanayo? " tanya namja tampan bermata tajam itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Taehyung.

" Kaki ku sakit. " jawab Taehyung.

Jin berjongkok dan memegang kaki kanan Taehyung. Tangan kirinya mengangkat sedikit celana seragam yang dikenakan namja manis itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

" Ini sakit? " Jin menyentuh pelan pergelangan kaki Taehyung.

" Akh! N-ne, appo.. "

Jin menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berdiri.

" Kakimu terkilir. Mungkin karena terjatuh tadi. Kita ke UKS sekarang. Pegang pundakku. "

Taehyung berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja saat Jin memegang pinggangnya, dan membawa tangan kirinya untuk melingkar dileher belakang namja tampan itu.

Selama menuju UKS, Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona samar yang muncul dikedua pipinya. Sesekali juga terdengar ringisan dari bibir mungilnya.

Sesampainya diruangan itu, Jin membantu Taehyung untuk duduk diatas ranjang UKS dan berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan handuk kecil.

Cklek

Kwon songsaenim yang bertugas untuk menangani masalah kesehatan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia melihat ke arah Jin dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

" Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kalian sakit? Atau hanya sekedar untuk membolos? " saenim berkacamata itu membuka jubah kedokteran yang dipakainya, dan menaruhnya disandaran kursi kerja miliknya.

Jin menunjuk Taehyung yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan Kwon songsaenim dengan raut wajah polosnya.

" Lebih tepatnya dia yang sakit. Kakinya terkilir, dan saya yang membawanya kesini. " Jin berkata seraya mencelupkan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kedalam baskom kecil, yang berisi air hangat.

Yeoja itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

" Ah ya! Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Kalau begitu, tolong kompres kakinya ya Seok Jin-ssi. Dan kau, hm.. siapa namamu? " Kwon songsaenim menatap Taehyung.

" Joneun Kim Taehyung imnida. "

" Ne, Taehyung-ssi. Setelah Seok Jin-ssi mengompres kakimu, kau tidak boleh diizinkan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini sampai jam istirahat nanti. Karena aku akan mengeceknya setelah aku kembali dari urusanku, kau mengerti? "

" Ye songsaenim. " jawab Taehyung menurut.

" Geurae. Ah ya satu lagi. Seok Jin-ssi, tolong jaga dia ya. Aku pergi dulu. "

Keduanya hanya menatap kepergian songsaenim itu dalam diam. Jin terdengar menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil itu.

Ia duduk dikursi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang dan menaruh baskom itu diatas nakas. Menggulung jas seragam miliknya hingga sebatas lengan, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya itu melepas sepatu sebelah kanan yang dipakai Taehyung.

Setelah melepasnya dengan hati-hati, Jin menjadikan pahanya sebagai alas untuk kaki kanan Taehyung. Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang masih terendam itu dan memerasnya. Lalu dengan perlahan mengompres kaki Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung, hanya diam sambil terus menatap wajah tampan itu.

" Kakimu sedikit bengkak. " perkataan itu sukses membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia menatap kaki kanannya yang sekarang sedang dikompres oleh Jin dan sudah terlihat sedikit membengkak.

" Ne. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh banyak bergerak nanti. "

Jin mengangguk. " Memang harus, jika kau ingin sembuh. "

Taehyung mengangguk, perkataan Jin memang benar.

" Taehyung-ah. "

" Ne? "

" Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu tadi? "

Pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia jadi ingat ahjussi gila itu lagi. Ia takut jika ahjussi gila itu akan terus berusaha untuk menemuinya.

" Taehyung? " Jin memanggilnya. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan lalu menggeleng.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum pada Seok Jin. Ia tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun. Jin mengerti jika namja yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu tidak mau menjawab. Jadi ia hanya diam saja lalu kembali mengompres kaki Taehyung.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus diam. Tapi Jin mengingat jika ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Jadi, ia kembali mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang memainkan ponselnya.

" Taehyung, boleh aku bertanya satu hal? " ia meminta izin.

Taehyung balas menatap Jin. Ia mengernyit bingung lalu memasukkan ponsel touch screen miliknya ke dalam saku kemeja seragamnya. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Hm... saat itu, kau bilang jika kau merindukan eomma mu. Memangnya, eomma mu kemana? " tanya Jin hati-hati. Takut jika pertanyaannya membuat Taehyung sedih kembali.

Taehyung terdiam, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jin akan bertanya tentang hal itu. I a pikir, Jin tidak akan peduli pada apapun.

" Tidak apa-apa jika kau- "

" Eomma ku sudah pergi. Ia tidak lagi tinggal bersama denganku, appa, juga hyung. Ia... lebih memilih menceraikan appa dan.. tinggal dengan namja pilihannya. " jawab Taehyung dengan lirih.

Mendengar itu, Jin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dadanya mendadak sakit saat mendengar suara lirih Taehyung.

" Dari aku kecil hingga sekarang, eomma adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku yang paling dekat dengan eomma. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku juga dekat dengan appa dan hyung, tapi tidak sedekat dengan eomma. Karena jika sudah pulang sekolah, hanya eomma lah yang berada di rumah. " Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menundukkan kepala.

" Hingga satu malam aku melihat eomma pulang bersama dengan namja lain. Kupikir itu temannya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mendengar appa dan eomma bertengkar setiap malam. Eomma juga mulai berubah. Eomma jadi sering pergi entah kemana dari siang, dan pulang malam bersama dengan namja itu. Aku tidak ingin menungkitnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak membicarakannya pada eomma. Tapi aku bersyukur, sikap eomma padaku dan juga pada hyung tidak berubah. Ia masih menyayangi dan memberi kami perhatian. Namun, aku tetap kehilangan sosok eomma yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. "

Jin mendengar suara namja manis itu mulai bergetar. Ia berpikir pasti Taehyung sedang menahan tangisnya.

" Tiga tahun keluarga kami hidup dengan masalah itu. Dan yah, puncaknya adalah saat eomma menggugat cerai appa. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat eomma yang melemparkan surat cerai itu ke hadapan appa. Dengan lantangnya eomma bilang jika ia ingin segera bercerai tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami semua. Padahal appa sudah bersusah payah untuk memperbaikki hubungannya dengan eomma. Bahkan.. saat aku memanggilnya, eomma hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari rumah. Tidak mempedulikan aku yang menangis kencang agar ia kembali. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Ia.. lebih memilih meninggalkanku, tanpa menoleh padaku sedikitpun. Hiks.. a-aku.. hiks.. a-aku ingin bertemu eomma. A-aku.. hiks.. masih.. menyayanginya.. hiks. Aku.. aku ingin.. hiks.. hiks.. eo-eomma kembali.. hiks.. "

Taehyung menangis terisak dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Tangisannya entah kenapa membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

Jin menurunkan kaki Taehyung dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia berdiri dan duduk tepat disamping namja manis yang menangis itu. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu Taehyung, dan perlahan membawa namja manis itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

" Uljima. "

Ia mengelus lembut punggung Taehyung. Membiarkan Taehyung mencengkram erat jas seragam bagian depan miliknya, dan juga sedikit basah karena air mata namja manis itu.

Jin terus memeluk Taehyung sambil menenangkannya. Hingga kedua tangan Taehyung yang memegang erat jas bagian depannya terlepas begitu saja. Ia melirik Taehyung yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari namja manis itu.

Ya, Taehyung jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis. Membuat Jin tersenyum karenanya. Perlahan ia membaringkan Taehyung diatas ranjang itu dan menyelimutinya.

Sejenak ia menatap wajah manis Taehyung yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dan entah karena apa, Jin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung. Hingga kedua matanya terpejam saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Taehyung. Hanya sekedar menyentuh, karena ia tak ingin membangunkan Taehyung.

Kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang pertama kali ia ditujukan untuk Taehyung. Namun sayangnya, Taehyung tidak melihat senyuman itu.

" Tidurlah yang nyenyak. " bisiknya.

**ooOOoo**

" Ini sudah jam istirahat. Tapi kenapa Jin hyung dan Taehyung belum menampakkan batang hidung mereka? " Jimin bertanya sambil mengecek ponsel miliknya. Berharap pesan yang dikirimkannya kepada Jin akan dibalas.

" Aish! Pesanku juga tidak ada satu pun yang dibalasnya! Sebenarnya kemana dia? " sungutnya setelah mendapati tak ada pesan masuk balasan dari Jin.

Yoongi menghela nafas. " Kalimat terakhirmu salah. Bukan 'Kemana dia?' tapi 'Kemana mereka?' Bahkan ini sudah lewat lima belas menit. "

" Ya, Yoongi hyung benar. " ucap Hoseok membenarkan.

Sementara Jung Kook yang sedari tadi terdiam, terus saja memperhatikan ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat satu senyuman saat melihat namja tingggi masuk ke kantin berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

" Hyung, darimana saja kau? " Jimin bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasih Yoongi itu, Jin lebih memilih untuk duduk dulu.

" Dari UKS. " jawab Jin singkat.

" Mwo?! Kau sakit hyung? " Yoongi bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Jin menggeleng. " Bukan aku. "

" Lalu? "

" Taehyung. "

Yang lain terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jin yang mereka kenal, sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Perubahan yang sangat positif sekali.

" Taehyungie.. sakit apa? " Jung Kook membuka suaranya.

" Kaki kanannya terkilir. "

Yoongi mengernyit bingung. " Terkilir? Bagaimana bisa? "

" Tadi pagi dia berlarian dilorong sekolah. Aku sedang berjalan diarah yang berlawanan dengannya. Kami sama-sama tidak saling melihat. Jadi yah.. tidak sengaja bertabrakkan, dan terjatuh. " jelas Jin.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

" Dia masih di UKS? " tanya Hoseok.

" Ne. Kwon saenim bilang, dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Masih harus banyak istirahat karena pergelangan kakinya sedikit membengkak. " jawab Jin.

" Aish! Anak itu, baru saja kemarin masuk UKS. Sekarang sudah masuk lagi. " gumam Yoongi kesal. Biar bagaimanapun, Taehyung sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Sama seperti ia menganggap Jung Kook.

" Baiklah. Nanti kita melihat keadaannya. Sekarang kita makan dulu. Ah ya hyung, apa Taehyung tidak menitipkan makanan padamu? " Hoseok menatap Jin yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Tidak. Dia bilang, dia tidak lapar. "

Setelah itu, mereka mulai memesan makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

**ooOOoo**

" Jinjja gwaenchana? Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kakimu masih sakit kan? " Jung Kook berkata dengan khawatir.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut Jung Kook. Temannya itu sangat perhatian padanya.

" Ne, gwaenhcana. Aku akan meminta tolong pada appa untuk menjemputku. Sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Hoseok hyung sudah menunggu. "

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh mungil Jung Kook untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil Hoseok. Namja tampan itu sudah menunggu didalam mobilnya.

" Baiklah. Tapi jika ada sesuatu, hubungi saja aku. Arratchi? "

" Ne. Sudahlah, sampai jumpa besok. "

Sepeninggal Jung Kook dan Hoseok, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diabangku kayu halaman sekolah itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sang ayah.

Tapi ayahnya tak juga mengangkat panggilan darinya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Mungkin ia harus mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

" Taehyung, kau belum pulang? "

' Suara itu.. ' batinnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia menatap seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Genggamannya pada ponsel pun semakin erat. Rasa takutnya kembali muncul.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa belum pulang? " orang itu bertanya.

" Hm.. s-saya sedang.. menghubungi appa u-ntuk minta tolong menjemput. " jawab Taehyung.

Ia kembali menunduk dan mendial lagi nomor sang ayah. Orang itu –rival sang ayah- menunjukkan seringainya saat mendapati Taehyung bersusah payah menhubungi ayah kandungnya. Ia tahu, pasti rivalnya itu sedang sedikit sibuk dikantornya.

" Appa'mu tidak menjawab teleponmu? Kalau begitu biar ahjussi saja yang mengantarmu. Bagaimana? " namja itu memberi tawaran.

" T-tidak usah ahjussi. M-mungkin saya akan.. pulang sendiri. " jawab Taehyung lalu dengan bersusah payah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengingat kaki kanannya yang belum sembuh total.

" Benarkah? Ini sudah sore Taehyung-ah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Lebih baik ahjussi yang mengantrmu sampai rumah. " namja itu tetap membujuk.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil berusaha tersenyum.

" Tidak usah ahjussi. Terima kasih atas.. tawarannya. S-saya akan pulang sendiri. S-saya tidak ingin.. merepotkanmu a-ahjussi. Kalau begitu, s-saya pulang dulu. Annyeong. "

Baru saja satu langkah, namja setengah paruh baya itu menahan lengan kirinya.

" A-ahjussi, lepaskan tanganku. Aku.. ingin pulang. " pinta Taehyung. Bahkan ia sudah menghilangkan kesopanannya berbicara pada ahjussi tersebut.

Rasa takutnya sudah semakin memuncak. Ahjussi itu sudah berani menyentuh lengannya.

" Ck! Ahjussi akan mengantarmu, arratchi? "

Sedikit menarik lengan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, ahjussi itu berusaha membawa Taehyung menuju mobilnya.

" Ahjussi lepaskan kumohon. Ini sakit. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. " ucapnya sambil meronta. Ia hampir menangis sekarang.

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar seseorang menyelamatkannya.

" Ahjussi.. lepaskan. Kau menyakiti tanganku. " nada suaranya semakin lemah dan bergetar. Kaki kanannya juga menjadi terasa sangat sakit lagi sekarang, karena ahjussi itu semakin menyeretnya.

" Diamlah Tae- "

GREP

" Lepaskan dia. "

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara itu, seseorang memegang tangan ahjussi tersebut yang menggenggam lengan Taehyung dengan erat.

" Jin hyung. " Taehyung bergumam.

Ahjussi itu berdecak kesal dan menatap Jin –yang memegang lengannya- dengan tajam.

" Kau pikir kau siapa? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu. " perintah namja setengah paru baya itu dengan amarahnya.

Jin tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. " Kau yang lepaskan tanganmu darinya. Tidak lihat dia ketakutan dan kesakitan seperti itu? " tantangnya.

" Ini urusanku. Bukan urusanmu, jadi cepat menyingkir. "

" Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku. Karena kau sudah beraninya membuat dia takut dan hampir menangis. "

" Ck! Ya! Kau pikir siapa dirimu anak muda?! " ahjussi itu semakin marah dibuatnya.

" Aku? Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? " Jin balik bertanya. Ia sengaja tidak bersikap sopan dihadapan ahjussi tersebut.

Jin melirik Taehyung yang sedang menahan air matanya. Ia lalu menatap lagi namja setengah paruh baya itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Aku ke-ka-sih-nya. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu, atau aku akan melayangkan satu pukulan diwajahmu. Aku tidak akan memandang meskipun kau lebih tua dariku. " ancamnya.

Dengan kesal, akhirnya ahjussi tersebut terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Taehyung. Dengan begitu, Seok Jin juga melepaskan tangan ahjussi itu.

" Jangan pernah datang menemuinya, atau kembali mengganggunya. Jika kau kembali datang dan mengganggunya, lihat apa yang akan kuperbuat. "

Namja setengah paruh baya itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia marah, sangat marah. Dan dengan terpaksa ia memilih pergi dari sana.

Jin menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang sedang menyetuh lengannya. Lengan kirinya memerah karena genggaman yang sangat erat dari ahjussi tadi.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mendongak dan mengangguk.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari namja tampan itu. Ia tersenyum pada Taehyung, dan itu mau tak mau membuat kedua pipi Taehyung merona samar.

" Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. " ucap Jin dan mulai melangkah.

" Hyung. " panggil Taehyung.

Jin menoleh lagi padanya. Ia melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Jin mengerti, namja manis itu pasti takut jika orang tadi datang kembali.

" Gwaenchana. Aku akan segera kembali. Aku hanya sebentar, oke? " Jin berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan itu, membuat Taehyung terpaku ditempat.

Jin pun segera pergi menuju tempat parkiran. Tempat dimana motor sportnya berada. Dengan cepat ia menaikki motor miliknya dan melaju kembali ke tempat Taehyung menunggunya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu mengernyit bingung. Jin menyerahkan satu helm berwarna putih padanya.

" Pakailah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. "

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia mengambil helm itu dan memakainya. Ia juga melihat Jin yang tengah memakai helm berwarna hitam.

" Naiklah. " titah Jin dibalik helm yang dikenakannya.

Namja manis itu sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan kakinya. Sepertinya, pergelangan kakinya kembali membengkak.

" Sudah? " tanya Jin yang hanya dibalas anggukkan dari Taehyung.

" Kalau begitu, pegangan yang erat. "

Jin mulai menyalakan kembali mesin motornya dan mulai melaju kencang. Membuat Taehyung secara refleks memeluk erat pinggang Jin. Sementara Jin, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum saja.

**ooOOoo**

**TBC**

**Merry Christmas untuk saudara seiman author ^^**

**And Happy New Year for you All^^**

**Sesuai permintaan, author update dengan banyak moment JinV dichap ini...**

**RnR please...**

**See You ^^**


End file.
